


Crónicas de Fuego

by monva (globber)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Español | Spanish, Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Multi, Northern Water Tribe, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Pre-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Roku Gets His Team Avatar, Tagging In English 'Cause I Can, The war might be happening a little bit earlier than expected
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globber/pseuds/monva
Summary: Cuando las tensiones políticas entre la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra comienzan a volverse una amenaza para el balance del mundo, el adolescente Avatar Roku se ve obligado a apresurar su entrenamiento para dominar los Cuatro Elementos y prepararse para enfrentar un posible conflicto con la ayuda de sus compañeros, pero su misión por mantener la paz se verá dificultada cuando deba oponerse a los líderes de su propia tierra.





	Crónicas de Fuego

Desde la ventana podía oírse el piar de los pájaros y las jubilosas risas infantiles de los niños jugando en el patio principal. Los silbidos de las ráfagas de aire que generaban entre sus manos penetraban el silencio que, de otra forma, hubiese sido incómodo para el joven Avatar que observaba desde su habitación. Se pudieron escuchar los vitoreos aumentar cuando uno de los chiquillos empezó a perder el equilibrio sobre el poste de madera en el que se hallaba parado. Jugaba Balón Aire con otro muchacho. Con la pelota en mano, se tambaleó hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás, pero nunca acabó por caer, así que los gritos de los espectadores que observaban desde abajo se apaciguaron. Había estado viendo la partida desde hace un rato sin mirarla realmente, estaba demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención, y acabó siendo ese el sitio en el cual su mirada decidió posarse.

Inhaló profundamente cuando sintió la brisa en su rostro, exhalando del mismo modo, hallando algo de necesitada tranquilidad en su inquieto interior. Su ansiedad tenía motivos razonables, y estos llevaban rondándole la cabeza desde hace meses, cuando en una ocasión insólita los Sabios del Fuego se dirigieron a su persona como el Avatar Roku, en plena celebración del cumpleaños de este último y del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. La sorpresa no fue menor, y se halló con que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, todavía no podía hacerse asiduo a la idea de que él realmente fuese lo que ellos declaraban; el encargado de mantener el balance del mundo, el Maestro destinado a dominar los Cuatro Elementos. A menudo una sensación de insuficiencia lo embargaba, o quizás era sólo que siempre estaba ahí, oculta en el fondo de su mente, resurgiendo en sus momentos de soledad.

Roku removió el artefacto real que adornaba su rodete para observarlo, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos con melancolía. Las cosas eran más sencillas en aquel entonces, cuando sólo debía preocuparse porque su amigo, Sozin, no le quemara la ropa en sus entretenidas sesiones de entrenamiento. Siempre pensó que llevaría una vida cómoda y tranquila en la capital. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que cargaría en sus hombros con una responsabilidad tan pesada como la que ahora tenía. Así, con más recurrencia de lo habitual, se encontraba extrañando su hogar, su vieja vida y a sus amigos, especialmente cuando observaba el regalo que tenía en sus manos en ese momento.

“¡Oye, Roku!” 

El susodicho alzó la vista inmediatamente al oír una voz alegre venir por la puerta. Un chiquillo unos años menor, vistiendo el atuendo común de los estudiantes de Aire Control que él mismo también llevaba. Le sonrió mientras entraba al cuarto. 

“Hola, Gyatso.” Le devolvió el gesto de manera más leve, y debió ser precisamente por lo forzado que se veía que el otro se dio cuenta de que era falso. Su tono de voz no sonaba muy alegre, por lo demás. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, el pelinegro, poco a poco, se dio cuenta de lo perceptivo que era su joven amigo Nómada. Era una buena cualidad, excepto en estas situaciones.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Inquirió al notar su clara mohína actitud, y se movió hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado. El Maestro Fuego no respondió inmediatamente, lo que dio espacio para que hiciera sus propias conjeturas. “¿Es porque Tashi nos delató con los monjes por lanzar pasteles de fruta el otro día?”

Al recordar el incidente al que se refería, se le escapó una risilla.

“ _Pfft_ , no.” Replicó. “Eso fue gracioso.”

“Sí que lo fue, ¿recuerdas cómo la crema le caía de la cabeza?”

Roku supo reprimir mejor su risa, pero Gyatso la dejó fluir a cántaros, y, eventualmente, resultó contagiosa. Fue gracioso en ese momento, no tanto así cuando le aumentaron las horas de meditación como castigo por ello.

“Así que, ¿por qué la cara larga?” 

Volvió a girar la vista hacia la pieza de pelo en su mano, y recorrió el espiral dorado con el pulgar, mientras explicaba.

“Supongo que… estoy algo preocupado.” Confesó.

“¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?” Preguntó.

El de ojos dorados alzó los hombros para después mirar el techo.

“¿Qué tal... si no logro ser un buen Avatar?”

Él ladeó la cabeza como muestra de su confusión. 

“¿Por qué dices eso, Roku? Por supuesto que lo serás.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso, Gyatso?” Cuestionó con un tono más atribulado. El susodicho podía sentir, por la manera en que se refería al asunto, que era algo que realmente le preocupaba. No era para menos, su responsabilidad para con el mundo se le había sido entregada de una manera tan repentina que de seguro todavía no tenía tiempo para siquiera procesarlo o asumir su deber de manera tan pronta como se esperaba de él. “Todos esperan que pueda hacerlo, pero, ¿qué tal si ni siquiera llego a dominar el resto de los elementos?”

“Claro que podrás, ya eres bastante bueno en el Aire Control.” Animó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro como un gesto reconfortante. “Además, tendrás maestros que te entrenen.”

“...Aún así… No sé cómo debería sentirme respecto a todo esto, ¿mantener el equilibrio del _mundo_? Suena como una tarea imposible.” 

“Vamos, debes tener más confianza en ti mismo.” Sonrió. “Nunca se nos da una carga que no podamos soportar.” 

El más alto tornó su vista hacia él, la clara inseguridad manifestada en su semblante.

"Quizás." Murmuró, apoyando cada codo sobre sus rodillas y el mentón en su mano derecha. Intentaba buscar el lado positivo, pero fallaba en encontrarlo. Podía enumerar cada aspecto adverso de poseer su posición, y la resentía, lo que lo hacía más consciente de sí mismo y su identidad. "No creo que vaya a acostumbrarme a la idea." Después de un breve silencio, sintió un suave codazo en su brazo por parte de su condiscípulo, quien le ofreció una divertida sugerencia.

"¿Por qué no vamos abajo con los demás a jugar al Balón aire? Apuesto que te gano en todas las partidas." Sonrió, exponiendo todos sus dientes, para luego levantarse de un salto y exclamar: "¡El último en llegar es un Perezoso-caracol*!" Y echó a correr, impulsandose con Aire Control. Sobresaltándose con el súbito desafío, Roku no pudo hacer más que ponerse de pie y seguirlo con toda la rapidez que le daban las piernas. Tenía que aprender a hacer eso.

"¡Oye, eso es trampa!"

Los días en el Templo Aire del Sur pasaban con rapidez, después de un tiempo, ya no contaba las semanas, ni los meses. Los entrenamientos ocupaban la mayor parte de su rutina, y ocasionalmente los llevaba a cabo junto al resto de los estudiantes de Aire Control. Tenía un nivel relativamente básico en el manejo del Arte, mientras que su amigo, Gyatso, mejoraba cada día con una velocidad impresionante. Su destreza era admirable, y muchos de los monjes se atreverían a considerarlo un prodigio. El resto de los aprendices eran bastante talentosos, también. Se preguntaba si el hecho de que demostraran una maestría tan natural se debía al estar conectados con el elemento de una manera espiritual.

"Repasemos." Dijo Gyatso, quien lo estaba ayudando con una técnica en el espacio libre que tenían esa tarde. Paróse a su costado para enseñarle la manera en que debía situar sus manos, poniendo la derecha, con la que comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, sobre la izquierda, esta última abierta. Poco a poco, se comenzó a generar un pequeño tornado en sus palmas, al que fue dando forma. Lo hizo crecer hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de su cabeza, y para deshacerlo, lo aplastó, liberando pequeñas corrientes de aire hacia todos lados. "Esa fue una versión pequeña de un tornado, ahora, inténtalo tú."

Asintió con la cabeza para proceder a imitarlo, y aunque era innecesario, cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Inhaló, reteniendo la respiración por unos instantes para irla liberando de a poco. No fue hasta que sintió las corrientes empezar a acariciar su piel que abrió los ojos, el pequeño tornado comenzaba a formarse en sus manos, aunque era bastante inestable. Intentó contrarrestar esto aplicando los movimientos de mano que el ajeno le enseñó previamente, mas si bien aquello logró hacerlo crecer, el torbellino se meneaba de manera innatural.

"Relaja tus brazos." Realizó aquello encogiendo los hombros y después dejándolos caer. "Tus movimientos deben fluir como el aire mismo. Requieren de precisión. Piensa que en tus manos tienes arcilla, moldéala como desees."

Tomó un par de minutos para que el tornado se estabilizara, y la sonrisa ufana del Avatar en formación fue prueba de su satisfacción con sus resultados. Remedó la acción del contrario, y al aplastarlo, el sonido que produjeron sus manos resultó gracioso. Gyatso lo repitió de la misma manera, y ambos empezaron a carcajear por la divertida broma, pero adoptaron una fingida compostura seria cuando uno de los monjes pasó por allí, cuando se fue, reanudaron las risas, tras las que decidieron proseguir con el entrenamiento.

"¡Deja de comerte todos los _dumplings_ , Tashi!"

La hora de la cena pareció un calvario los primeros días de su estadía en el Templo, veía con desgano la sosa rutina de los vegetales y el tofu. Para alguien como Roku, quien, como un ciudadano común de la Nación del Fuego, estaba acostumbrado a los condimentos picantes y la abundancia de carne, fue difícil habituarse a esta dieta, sin embargo, sabía que estando en otra nación, lo más sensato era comportarse como allí lo hiciesen. Lo que menos desearía sería faltarle el respeto a sus costumbres.

Eventualmente, descubrió que la comida no era mala en absoluto, y adquirió una particular fascinación por el sabor de los postres. Los Nómadas Aire eran conocidos por ser buenos horneando, descubrió esto de primera mano cuando probó las tartaletas de crema, los pasteles de fruta y otras variedades distintas de dulces. Los platillos del almuerzo también eran de su agrado, a pesar de la falta de sazón, aunque jamás le acabó por gustar el tofu al vapor. Acercó su tazón de arroz a su boca, tomando granos con los palillos. 

A su costado izquierdo estaba Tashi, discutiendo acaloradamente con otro chico, y un tercero que intentaba introducirse en el disentimiento como una especie de mediador. Estos breves y esporádicos altercados a veces resultaban en situaciones entretenidas, especialmente cuando lo involucraban a él, al que todos apodaban humorísticamente como _"Señor Gruñón"_ o _"Tashi el Arisco"_. Evidentemente, ninguno de estos sobrenombres era apreciado por su persona.

"¡Sólo me comí dos!" Exclamó el chico, fastidiado, cruzó ambos brazos, apegándolos a su pecho y adquiriendo un semblante defensivo. "Exagerados."

Otro niño, de nombre Pasang, bajó su plato hasta la mesa, pero sin alzar la vista de este, añadió algo a la conversación: "Estabas guardándote otros dos." Comentó. "Si haces eso, no alcanzará para todos." Las mejillas del acusado se enrojecieron en ese momento, ya fuera por vergüenza o por enfado, el color se expandió por todo su rostro. Pasang escondió la sonrisa que involuntariamente curvó sus labios, fingiendo toser en su puño.

"¡Yo no hice eso!" Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, haciendo un puchero. "Eran para mí bisonte... Eso es todo." Aquello, por el tono en que lo decía, sonaba como una mentira, pero Roku no iba a juzgarlo.

Gyatso, quien también estuvo prestando atención a la disputa, soltó una carcajada y palmeó el hombro del apodado "gruñón", haciendo que este por poco se atragantara con la comida que se llevó a la boca. "Entonces necesitarás más que dos _dumplings_ para saciar su hambre." Tashi frunció el ceño, todavía mirándolo con irritación. 

"Puedes quedarte con los míos." Ofreció el pelinegro, extendiéndole su plato. El chico lo miró con cierta sorpresa, y no parecía estar seguro de tomarlos realmente, como si el gesto lo hubiese apenado más todavía. Al final, acabó por aceptarlos. Tímidamente, inclinó la cabeza, murmurando un "Gracias."

"Buenas tardes, jóvenes." El monje Yonten ingresó al comedor en ese instante, y todos se levantaron para efectuar un saludo respetuoso. El monje, un hombre mayor de largos bigotes blancos y afable sonrisa, levantó la mano para indicar que podían volver a sentarse. La mayoría de los niños allí poseía un particular afecto por él debido a su actitud relajada, menos estricta que la del resto de los líderes teocráticos del Templo. A Roku le agradaba tanto como al resto, y consideraba que era mucho más sencillo platicar con él que con los otros monjes, aunque esto era algo que opinaba sin intención de desprestigiar a los demás, sin embargo, a veces, necesitaba hablar con alguien que no le recordara todo el tiempo que era el Avatar. "Espero que estén disfrutando la comida." Algunos le dieron respuestas afirmativas, otros, asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza. 

Yonten avanzó por el costado, parándose detrás de Roku e inclinándose levemente para decirle algo al oído. El Maestro Fuego dejó de comer al sentir su presencia, girando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia él. "¿Podrías acompañarme por un momento?" Como respuesta, asintió y se levantó del cojín en el suelo para seguirlo afuera. 

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia los jardines, al principio en silencio, hasta que el menor decidió preguntar. "¿A dónde vamos?".

La respuesta fue simple y calmada. "Sólo a caminar."

Roku alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Una vez estuvieron en el sitio, como había dicho el monje, andaron sin un rumbo en particular, simplemente observando el verde de los árboles y el césped aclararse con la luz del sol. Era mediodía.

"¿Te gusta el jardín?" Preguntó Yonten.

"Sí." Replicó. "... Es agradable."

Era un lugar apacible, propicio para meditar. El vientecillo mecía las hojas de los arbustos. La frescura de la naturaleza brindaba relajación. Todo allí se sentía como si fuese sagrado. Siempre lo observaba con ensimismamiento. Al centro, en toda su radiante gloria, estaba el gigante árbol de ciprés.

"¿Sabías que este árbol tiene casi dos mil seiscientos años de edad?" Roku se viró con algo de asombro, mirando hacia arriba, a la lejana copa del ciprés que no podía apreciarse desde donde estaban. 

"No sabía eso." Replicó, boquiabierto. "Es increíble."

"Es un árbol sagrado que ha sido cuidado por generaciones de monjes y estudiantes," Explicó. "es una labor que se lega a los jóvenes, que luego la transmiten a los que vendrán después de ellos, y así sucesivamente."

"Ya veo." Jugueteó con las mangas de su camisa amarilla mientras seguía mirando la planta. "Seguramente resulta agotador cuidar de un árbol tan grande en ocasiones, ¿no es así?"

Él dio un par de pasos para estar más cerca del árbol, juntando ambas manos tras su espalda, levantando su mirada conocedora. "Quizás," Contestó vagamente al comienzo, para luego elaborar. "pero eso no nos impide hacerlo, pues es importante para nosotros. Todos cuentan con que cumplamos nuestro deber, regandolo y asegurándonos de que se mantenga con vida." Roku lo miró por largos instantes, hallando una aterradora similitud que lo sumió en la inquietud. Era casi como si las palabras estuvieran dirigidas a él, y no a este antiquísimo árbol.

Cabizbajo, cerró uno de sus puños mientras se animaba a plantear su interrogante. "Y... ¿y qué tal si un día dejasen de cuidar el árbol?" Al ver los ojos del monje cernirse sobre él, lo invadió cierto apocamiento, y volvió a mirar al suelo. "¿Qué tal si la persona encargada de regarlo no pudiese hacerlo?" Yonten apartó la vista entonces, admirando el árbol con serenidad. 

"... Bueno, eso ciertamente sería triste, ya que significaría que el árbol moriría." Dijo. "Al cuidarlo, intentamos honrar su historia y hacer que ésta prevalezca, como hubieran deseado nuestros antecesores. Preservar la vida es algo vital a nuestros ojos."

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si _no pueden_?" Volvió a preguntar. "Cuidar este árbol... Es una responsabilidad muy grande, ¿qué tal si simplemente... lo dejan morir?"

El monje probablemente pudo sentir la turbación en el adolescente, y comprendió a dónde iban encaminadas sus dudas, pues se acercó para poner una mano en su hombro, adoptando un tono de voz gentil. "Roku," El mencionado levantó la cabeza. "sólo podemos esperar que las generaciones nuevas comprendan su importancia, transmitiendo su significado, y si tenemos suerte, se harán cargo de mantenerlo por muchos años más. Eventualmente, alguien se adjudica la misión de cuidarlo, por eso puedes ver este árbol lleno de vida hoy." Entonces, se volteó nuevamente. "Contamos con que se encarguen, y lo han hecho, a pesar de las adversidades."

El menor mantuvo sus labios presionados en una firme línea. La solemnidad con la que hablaba dejó una profunda impresión en él, pero su responsabilidad no pesaba menos que antes. De hecho, en ocasiones sentía que se acrecentaba, que sería así el resto de su vida, con cuántas dificultades se topase en el camino.

Pero tenía que asumirlo, todos contaban con que lo hiciera, así como sus antecesores.

"Entiendo." Fue lo único que pudo decir. 

El hombre puso una mano sobre su cabeza, en un gesto afectuoso, para luego decir. "Volvamos adentro, guardé un trozo de pastel de fruta para ti."

Roku sonrió levemente. "Gracias, monje Yonten."

Él asintió como respuesta y le hizo una seña para que comenzaran a caminar. El joven obedeció, pero se detuvo un poco más allá para echar una última mirada al Gran Ciprés. Tras esa conversación, las palabras del monje resonaron en su mente como una confirmación absoluta e irrevocable de su deber.

"Contamos con que se encarguen." Contaban con que _él_ se encargara, pero él no era el cuidador de un árbol. Él era el Avatar.

Y todo el mundo contaba con eso.

Un par de días después, mientras se hallaba jugando con los niños, llegó uno de los monjes a buscarlo, diciéndole que el Consejo deseaba hablar con él. Se puso de pie lentamente. Gyatso estaba a su costado, y con un tono bromista, preguntó. "¿Qué hiciste ahora?" Roku frunció el ceño levemente.

"No hice nada." Replicó rápidamente. "... O eso creo."

Él soltó una carcajada, la cual prontamente se detuvo cuando escuchó al adulto añadir: "Tú también, Gyatso."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó con incredulidad. El pelinegro creyó haber hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo su sonrisa burlona, pero Gyatso la captó al instante y le fulminó con la mirada por ella. Los dos caminaron detrás del monje hasta la sala donde los debían estar esperando, y una vez allí, se sentaron en el suelo cuando se les pidió que lo hicieran. El anciano que los había buscado fue a tomar asiento con el resto de sus compañeros, y así, los cinco Monjes Principales estaban reunidos frente a ellos. Cinco hombres mayores que servían como la autoridad de este templo. Del mismo modo, los otros tres Templos Aire tenían sus propios concilios, conformados por cierta cantidad de Monjes y Hermanas, en donde correspondiesen estar Maestros Aire masculinos y femeninos.

"Avatar Roku, joven Gyatso, se preguntarán porque los hemos convocado." 

Ciertamente, y Roku temió por un momento que la sugerencia de Gyatso fuese cierta. No recordaba haber hecho alguna travesura con él en épocas recientes, pero su memoria no era la más fiable, realmente.

"Los eventos recientes nos han llevado a tomar una decisión compleja." Expresó uno de ellos. "Sin embargo, tras discutirla, nos hemos convencido de que es la más sensata."

La compostura severa que todos en el lugar habían asumido logró consternar a Roku, aunque no habían motivos para ello todavía. Ya sabía que debía prepararse para algo importante cuando le dijeron que debía ir a verlos, la única vez en que estuvo frente a ellos antes fue cuando le dieron la bienvenida al templo meses atrás. Tenía la sensación de que este sería un asunto serio.

No se equivocó al respecto, pero no esperaba en absoluto la noticia que le dieron.

"Deberás continuar con tu entrenamiento de Avatar de una manera más apresurada de la prevista." Continuó el Alto Monje. "Para esto, necesitaremos que viajes a tu siguiente destino a la brevedad, acorde al ciclo, será la Tribu Agua del Norte."

Los observó con los ojos bien abiertos y ambas cejas alzadas, completamente apabullado. De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar, esa era la que menos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. Probablemente tampoco importase lo que quisiese opinar al respecto, al fin y al cabo, la decisión estaba tomada.

"Pero, yo..." Sintió la mirada empática de Gyatso sobre él, y se encogió en su sitio, sin comprender en absoluto este súbito cambio de planes. "No he dominado el Aire Control en su totalidad, ¿cómo se supone que...?"

"Somos conscientes de eso," Interrumpió. "pero, lamentablemente, carecemos de tiempo."

"El panorama que tenemos frente a nosotros es... preocupante." Agregó otro. "Por la forma en que se están tornando las cosas, tememos que debas enfrentarte a un conflicto mayor."

"¿Un... conflicto mayor?"

"Han habido muchas tensiones escalando entre las naciones en tiempos recientes." Explicó brevemente el Alto Monje, aunque lo vago de la información no ayudó en sobremanera. "Es posible que el mundo necesite del Avatar más temprano de lo previsto."

Roku estaba muy confundido en ese momento, y más que nada, se sintió intimidado por la situación. Como si no bastara con la presión que lo llenó antes, está ahora se multiplicó por la requerida premura de que lograse controlar todos los elementos. ¿Cómo se suponía que los aprendería todos en poco tiempo? Había oído que a muchos Avatares les tomaba años perfeccionar las Artes de Control, de hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que debía pasar un buen par de años en los Templos Aire antes de pasar a aprender el Agua Control, sin embargo, ahora se le estaba diciendo que tenía que comenzar ahora.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en el mundo? ¿Por qué era que lo requerían con tanta prisa? 

Una penetrante zozobra colmó su ser, y por un instante, pensó en correr, pero sabía que era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era asumir la realidad.

Roku apretó ambos puños sobre su regazo, sintiendo la mano amiga de Gyatso sobre su hombro. No se había detenido a preguntarse: ¿por qué lo habían llamado a él ahí?

La respuesta llegó pronto.

"Hemos decidido que Gyatso te acompañará en tu viaje."

Ambos se sorprendieron al oír esto, y se miraron el uno al otro con expresiones perplejas. 

"¿Yo?" Preguntó, apuntando a sí mismo con un dedo. 

"Así es," Afirmó. "podrán ir en tu bisonte para hacer de la travesía algo más expedito."

Gyatso asintió lentamente, pero Roku estaba teniendo más problemas para procesar todo aquello. Una parte de él quiso negarse. Quería decirles que no se sentía preparado, que todo esto era demasiado fortuito. Ni siquiera sabía qué opinaban los Sabios del Fuego al respecto. Sin embargo, tenía que demostrar autocontrol y aceptarlo.

"Comprendo." Dijo después de un buen rato. "... Entonces, si me disculpan, iré a prepararme."

Se puso de pie para dar una leve reverencia y salió del lugar antes que Gyatso, quien miró a los ancianos en busca de su permiso para retirarse, una vez uno de ellos asintió en señal de concesión, se despidió del mismo modo que el pelinegro antes de ir tras él a paso apresurado. 

"¡Roku!" Llamó, intentando alcanzarlo. Él ralentizó su andar y suspiró profundamente. "... Supongo que no estás muy feliz por esto."

"No, es sólo que... no lo esperaba." Le aclaró, aunque no podía decir que estaba muy entusiasmado. "Ya me había acostumbrado a estar aquí, y ahora..." Sabía que eventualmente tendría que dejar el templo, pero no se suponía que fuese tan inmediato. Dejó caer ambos hombros con resignación. "Supongo que ya no importa." 

Continuaron caminando lado a lado, iban rumbo a la habitación del Avatar. "Bueno, es cierto que fue algo imprevisto, pero, ¡mira el lado positivo! Podremos viajar juntos." Roku se halló sonriendo suavemente ante su emoción. El saber que su buen amigo lo acompañaría amenizó la relevación, en cierta manera. Le contentaba la idea de no estar solo en su largo periplo. 

"Es verdad." Concordó. "Pero no soy muy bueno con el Aire Control, ¿cómo podría esperar serlo con el Agua Control?" 

"Oh, vamos, no seas modesto, ¡claro que eres bueno con el Aire Control! Además, puedo enseñarte lo que sé en el camino, entrenaremos juntos y mejoraremos." 

"Gracias, Gyatso." La actitud positiva del joven Nómada siempre lograba levantarle el espíritu. Iba a necesitar sus palabras de ánimo muy seguido en su trayecto. "Realmente me alegra que podamos viajar juntos." 

El menor le sonrió ampliamente. 

"Deberías descansar ahora, mañana podría ser un largo día." 

Roku asintió para luego ingresar al cuarto, despidiéndose del Maestro Aire con la mano. Una vez lo vio alejarse, cerró detrás de sí y apoyó la espalda en la puerta de madera, deslizándose lentamente en ella hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse. Una vez más, suspiró hondo, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

Ciertamente, mañana sería un largo día.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (*) Perezoso caracol: un hibrido entre el caracol y el perezoso, es el animal mas lento del todo el Mundo Avatar.


End file.
